mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Ryu Knight
From Lord of Lords Ryu Knight Ryu Units Ryu Units are piloted robots who choose their own users. Wherever the Ryus are piloted at, they run on mist as fuel. However, if they’re being used inside of cave or unground, they’re mist is limited. They’re kept inside of cards called Mist Tarots. Each Ryu has their own Spirit Stone that can be used to change their class to a higher level. Ryu Knight Zephyr Pilot: Adeu Waltham. Attribute: Warrior Material Magic Metal Energy ': Mist Rune '''Height ': 485 ' Weight ': 2250 'Maximum Output ': 166000 'Maximum Speed ': 45000 'Maximum Magic ': 3150 ' Maximum Defense ': 5722 Powers include sword, shield, protective armor, and a jet engine from the back. Deathblows: '''Crushing Dawn: Zephyr flies straight toward his opponent with his sword out front. Tornado Attack: Zephyr uses his sword to slice his enemies in half. Fire Crash: Zephyr is set on fire by Magidora, then focuses the flames to the sword and slices the opponent. *Ryu Paladin Lord Zephyr First appears in Episode 25. Spirit Stone embedded within a sword. Powers include a sword and shield, high jumping, and flight. Deathblows: Final Crushing Dawn: Lord Zephyr becomes engulfed in flames which powers up the sword and flies toward its opponent with it’s sword out front. Meteor Zapper: Lord Zephyr creates a flaming vortex in the sky and then launch several energy orbs at it’s opponent. Ryu Ninja Bakuretsumaru Pilot: Sarutobi Attribute: Ninja Material Magic Metal Energy ': Mist Rune ' ' '''Height ': 390 ' Weight ': 1530 ' ' 'Maximum Output ': 125,000 ' ' 'Maximum Speed ': 67300 ' ' 'Maximum Magic ': 6425 ' ' 'Maximum Defense ': 4949 Powers include throwing kunai that can form into a shuriken called Rock-Shearing Cross, agility, a kama, bombs, smoke bombs, net bombs, a sword, and a double-bladed kunai. Ryu Ninja Master Bakuretsumaru First appears in Episode 45. Spirit Stone embedded within a dagger. Powers include flight, shurikens, and kunais. Deathblows: '''Tomoe Slash: Bakurestumaru flies straight at the opponent to slice their bodies. Ryu Priest Baurus Pilot: Izumi Attribute: Miracle Material Magic Metal Energy ': Mist Rune ' ' '''Height ': 442 ' ' 'Weight ': 2490 ' ' 'Maximum Output ': 138000 ' ' 'Maximum Speed ': 35100 ' ' 'Maximum Magic ': 7503 ' ' 'Maximum Defense ': 6350 Powers include drum sticks that can turn into maces, telekinesis, creating a protective force field, healing damaged Ryu, can immobilize opponents, can form a shield, can create a tornado, and can heat up body to ram at opponent. *Ryu High Priest Baurus First appears in Episode 44. Spirit Stone embedded within a small staff. Powers include flight, a staff, and can shoot out lightning. Ryu Mage Magidora '''Pilot: Paffy Attribute: Magic Material Magic Metal Energy ': Mist Rune ' ' '''Height ': 462 ' ' 'Weight ': 2040 ' ' 'Maximum Output ': 107000 ' ' 'Maximum Speed ': 38800 ' ' 'Maximum Magic ': 7836 ' ' 'Maximum Defense ': 4058 Powers include a crystal orb that can shoot fireballs, create tornados called Hyunto, launching ice shards, a scepter that can shoot fire called Honoun, launch a freeze wave called Furumu, unleashing a hurricane, shooting lightning called Hirari, shooting a bolt of light called Light, and shooting electric bolts called Raida. *Ryu Wizard Magidora First appears in Episode 43. Spirit Stone embedded within a staff. Powers include flight and stronger elemental attacks such as Super Hyunto. Ryu Chief Shinebaram '''Pilot: Gratches Attribute: Warrior Material Magic Metal Energy ': Mist Rune ' ' '''Height ': 453 ' ' 'Weight ': 2147 ' ' 'Maximum Output ': 151000 ' ' 'Maximum Speed ': 56300 ' ' 'Maximum Magic ': 5423 ' ' 'Maximum Defense ': 4738 First appears in Episode 5. Powers include twin tomahawks that are attached to a chain hidden in the handle, and high jumping. Deathblows: '''Shine Quaker: Shinebaram throws the two tomahawks at it’s opponent with the chains still attached. Boomerang Rondo: Shinebaram throws his tomahawks at his opponent where twirl around like boomerangs. Finishing Axe, Shining Fugue!: With Spirit Stone, Shinebaram spins with the tomahawk like a saw and flies straight at the opponent. *Ryu Grand Chief Shinebaram First appears in Episode 44. Spirit Stone embedded within an axe. Powers include flight, and a tomahawk. Ryu Gunner Delingar Pilots: Katze and Hittel Attribute: Gunman Material Magic Metal Energy ': Mist Rune ' ' '''Height ': 385 ' ' 'Weight ': 2003 ' ' 'Maximum Output ': 122000 ' ' 'Maximum Speed ': 47300 ' ' 'Maximum Magic ': 5832 ' ' 'Maximum Defense ': 4536 First appears in Episode 10. Powers include two hand guns, rapid shooting, and a double-barrel rifle that can also shoot a yellow laser beam and a powerful green beam. *Ryu Wyatt Delingar First appears in Episode 44. Spirit Stone embedded within a rifle. Powers include flight, a laser rifle, rapid shooting, pistols, pectoral gatling guns, and can launch a missile extension from a gun. Ryu Dark Knight Steru '''Pilot: Galden Attribute: Magic Swordsman Material Magic Metal Energy ': Mist Rune ' ' '''Height ': 489 ' ' 'Weight ': 2299 ' ' 'Maximum Output ': 169000 (Dragon Form)199000 ' ' 'Maximum Speed ': 44000 (Dragon Form)89900 ' ' 'Maximum Magic ': 9449 (Dragon Form)14944 ' ' 'Maximum Defense ': 6969 (Dragon Form)12839 First appears in Episode 11. Powers include a sword that can shoot out lightning and discharge electricity, a shield, can summon a trio of smaller Ryus for assistance, can launch an energy orb, can shoot laser beams from the eyes on the chest, can grow a pair of wings for flight and an extendable tail that can constrict, a sword that can absorb Helldragons with Idoro’s aide, can launch entrapping energy orbs from the sword and chest eyes, can create a protective body barrier, can transfer electricity from his sword to his hand, can levitate boulders, and can take possession of other Spirit Stones. Deathblows '''Rider Sword: A lightning bolt shoots down onto Steru’s sword and allows it to shoot the light bolt at its opponents. Megast Sword: Water shoots out from the sword and an electric surge passes through it, shocking the opponent. Rider Spread: Multiple lightning bolts shoot from Steru’s sword. *Rune Knight Steru First appears in Episode 51. Spirit Stone embedded within a sword. Powers include shooting lightning bolts from the sword, and pectoral chest beams. Deathblows: Rider Sword: Steru can shoot a stronger bolt of lightning from his sword. Ryu Samurai Hayatemaru Pilot: Gesshin Attribute: Samurai Material Magic Metal Energy ': Mist Rune ' ' '''Height ': 440 ' ' 'Weight ': 2500 ' ' 'Maximum Output ': 158000 ' ' 'Maximum Speed ': 40500 ' ' 'Maximum Magic ': 3138 ' ' 'Maximum Defense ': 4733 First appears in Episode 14. Powers include big throwing knives, a naginata, and a samurai sword. Deathblows '''Rapid Wind Stab: Hayatemaru performs rapidly thrusts it’s naginata at it’s opponent. Secret Skill! Destructive Eye Gouge!: Hayatemaru flies straight toward it’s opponent to slash at them. '''Falcon Slash: Hayatemaru flies straight toward it’s opponent to slice their body. *Ryu Kaiden Hayatemaru First appears in Episode 44. Spirit Stone embedded within a katana. Powers include flight, and a cross-shaped spear. Other Ryus Pilots: Unnmaned Appear in Episode 29. Powers include swords, trajectory-changing shoulder laser beams, hand guns, magic cards that can summons attacks, and entrapping energy rings. Solids Solid Gunner Pilots: Menichi Brothers. Origin: West Gun. Appears in Episodes 1 and 2. Powers include big revolvers, Gatling guns, dynamite, speed, and a cannon. Delias Solid Pilot: Sensei Delias. Origin: West Gun. Appears in Episode 2. Powers include a hand gun, rifle, howitzer, rapid shooting, and trajectory-changing bullets that are effective against Ryu Units. Bomber Solids Pilots: Ryu Hunters. Origin: East Hill. Appear in Episode 4, 28. Powers include pistols, speed, bow and arrows, high jumping, electrical net, giant hand cuffs, electrical rope, a flamethrower, wall climbing, and can form together into a centipede-like body. Vice Solid Pilot: Captain Vice. Origin: East Hill. Appears in Episode 4, 28. Powers include Pincher Claws, a destructive energy orb from the chest, and can form with the Bomber Solids into a centipede-like Solid. Underground Kingdom Pretty Girl Squadron Solids Pilot: Cutie Soldiers. Origin: Gigamazon River. Appear in Episode 8 and 50. Power include levitation, creating a water typhoon together called Water Power Attack, can swim and dive in water, and an electric sword. These Solids are said to be different from other Solids as they are able to fight on water. They also carry tanks of mist, allowing them to be used underground. Geminis Pilots: Princess Lili and Lala. Origin: Dwarf Kingdom. Appears in Episode 10. Powers include boomerang knives, four arms, can split into two separate Solids, and fast speed. Jenova Solid Pilot: Queen Jenova. Origin: Dwarf Kingdom. Appears in Episode 10. Powers include a bow gun hidden in the left arm and a mithril spear. Freaderu Solids Pilot: Freaderu Castle Soldiers. Origin: Banille. Appears in Episode 11. Powers include cannons, a sword, and high jumping. Knight Solids Pilot: Unmanned. Origin: The Castle of Ice. Appears in Episode 12. A trio of magic-manipulated, unmanned Solids that were summoned by Ryu Black Knight Steru. Powers include swords and resistant to magic attacks. Gunner Solid Pilot: Unnamed Bounty Hunter. Origin: Purple City. Appears in Episode 14. Only known power is a hand pistol. Mace Solid Pilot: Unnamed Bounty Hunter. Origin: Purple City. Appears in Episode 14. Only known power is a mace. Kung Fu Solid Pilot: Unnamed Bounty Hunter. Origin: Purple City. Appears in Episode 14. Powers include high jumping, a whipping hair tail, and fast punching. Spear Solid Pilot: Unnamed Bounty Hunter. Origin: Purple City. Appears in Episode 14. Only known power include an extendable spear for the right hand. Lightning Solid Pilot: Unnamed Bounty Hunter. Origin: Purple City. Appears in Episode 14. Powers include a staff that can shoot lightning and launch fireballs. Gatling Solid Pilots: Drake and German(Ep.14). Oasis Town Soldiers(Ep. 21) Origin: Purple City(Ep.14). Oasis Town(Ep.21). Appears in Episode 14, 21, 48, and 50. Powers include a Gatling gun, burrowing, scimitars, and chest grappling chains. Ryu Goblins Pilots: Goblins. Origin: Mithril City. Appears in Episode 16. Despite having “Ryu” in the name, these mecha are Solids. Powers include burrowing, high jumping, scimitars, and left arm shields. Etania Solids Pilots: Etania Soldiers. Origin: Etania. Appear in Episode 17. Power include a sword, spears, and shields. Windy Solid Pilot: Windy. Origin: Phahuricia. Appears in Episode 17. Powers include sword and shield and can transform into it’s true monstrous form that can launch it’s claws out like boomerangs. Phahuricia Solids Pilots: Phahuricia Soldiers. Origin: Phahuricia. Appear in Episode 17. Only known power is spears. Idoro Solid Pilot: Idoro. Origin: Underworld. Appears in Episode 20. Powers include a sword and shield, can reassemble itself, and a body barrier. Fortress Solid Pilot: Mr. Vegas and Oasis Town Soldiers. Origin: Oasis Town. Appears in Episode 22. Powers include a fortress disguise, crane claws, and cannons. Bandit Solids Pilots: Bandits. Origin: Gadato. Appear in Episode 28. Powers include speed, handguns, swords, missile launchers, rifles, high jumping, and a gatling gun. Servant Solids Pilots: Unmanned. Origin: Unknown. Appear in Episode 31. Powers include a sword and shield and can unleash a magical mist-sucking mud that can stick onto opponents. Jeffrey’s Solid Pilot: Jeffrey. Origin: Unknown. Appears in Episode 50. Only known power is a harpoon gun. Helldragon Tribe A tribe of giant dragon-like monsters that intend to bring an end to the world. They’re kept locked out of Earth Tear due to the humongous sword embedded within the planet that puts up a forcefield around Earth Tear. Helldragon Soliders: '''Appears in Episodes 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28,43, 47, 48, 50. Powers include a battle axe, a whipping tail, strong armor, can launch sonic wave from the mouth, a sword that can launch fireballs, a shield, agility, laser guns, flight, and a scythe. '''Helldragon Mage: '''Appears in Episode 29. Powers include controlling unmanned Ryus, an elderly human disguise, and a staff that can fire electric bolts. '''Dragode: '''Appears in Episode 31. Power include body heat, a sword and shield, and can launch a purple energy orb from the sword. '''Gelt: '''Appears in Episode 36. Powers include a sword and high jumping. '''Zars: '''Appears in Episode 36. Powers include a sword and high jumping. '''Toka: '''Appears in Episode 37. Powers include a sword and a pair of throwing knives. '''Kildon: '''Appears in Episode 37. Powers include a sword and agility. '''Jene: '''Appears in Episode 37. Powers include a sword and heat resistant. Dooms The Helldragon’s versions of Ryus. '''Rigel’s Doom Pilot: General Rigel Appears in Episode 37, 43, and 47. Powers include a sword and shield, high jumping, supersonic flight, fireballs from the palms, can engulf opponents with flame manipulation, can emit body flames called Salamander Fire, and purple beams from the eyes on the chest. Gimel’s Doom Pilot: Gimel Appears in Episode 38, 39, and 41. Powers include supersonic flight, flames and bolts from the eyes on the chest, a sword, and energy orbs from the palms. Doan’s Doom Pilot: Doan. Appears in Episode 38, 39, 41, and 42. Powers include supersonic flight, flames from the eyes on the chest, a laser beam gun that can turn into a sword, three-tubed laser beam gun hidden in the arm, energy orbs from the palms, and sickle blades hidden in the arms. Idoro’s Doom Pilot: Idoro. Appears in Episode 38. Powers include palm energy orbs, black lightning bolts from the hands, flight, a sword, extendable head crest spikes, and extendable spikes from the chest eyes. Mass Produced-type Dooms Pilots: Soldiers. Appear in Episode 42, 45, 47, 49, and 51. Powers include supersonic flight, laser beam guns, can pull a sword from the left eye on their chest, and purple energy beams from the chest eyes. Adolia’s Doom Pilot: Adolia. Appears in Episode 44 and 45. Powers include flight, hand cloths that can act like shields, can shock opponents, and cam turn into blades that can pierce through Ryus, flames from the palms, pink electric bolts from the hands, and a body barrier. Girula’s Doom Pilot: Girula. Appears in Episode 45. Powers include flight, a sword, fireballs from the eyes on the chest, and a laser gun. Rimujin’s Doom Pilot: Rimujin. Appears in Episode 47 and 48. Powers include flight, a sword, a 3-tubed wrist cannon, and chest eye laser beams. Nyle’s Doom Pilot: Nyle. Appears in Episode 47. Powers include flight, a sword, a 3-tubed wrist cannon, a scythe, chest eye laser beams, and a stinger tail. Issac’s Doom Pilot: Field Marshal Issac. Appears in Episode 50. Powers include flight, wrists missile launchers, pectoral missile launchers, can form an energy orb with both hands, and a spear. Emperor Doom Pilot: Helldragon Emperor. Appears in Episode 51 and 52. Powers include supersonic flight, multiple arms that can each fire laser beams, twin swords that can create energy slashes, long claw arms for the lower body that can protect against strong attacks, can create energy orbs, and body laser beams. Other Monsters Golem Origin: Onion Canyon. Appears in Episode 3. Is really an illusion created by an elder mage. Powers include regeneration, deflecting physical attacks, vacuum mouth, immobilizing eye rings, and can telepathically control boulders to throw. Giant Cobra Origin: Grand Forest of Jorrech. Appears in Episode 5. Only known power is a long tongue. Stephen Origin: Grand Forest of Jorrech. Appears in Episode 7. Powers include flight, thick protective skin, can counterattack a strong hurricane attack, adhesive mouth slime that acts like glue, sharp talons, and a heated long tongue. Gero Gero Origin: Gigamazon River. Appears in Episode 8. Powers include swimming, a long tongue, and can withstand serious injuries. Undead Soldiers Origin: Lumina Castle. Appears in Episode 13. Powers include levitation, swords, can repair and reassemble their bodies, and can capture the souls of victims they strike with their swords. Madora Origin: Lumina Castle. Appears in Episode 13. Powers include commanding an army of evil spirits, a scythe, growing his body size, launch blue fireball-like projectiles from the scythe, intangible body, and can use blue fire-like projectiles to turn his victims into Undead Soldiers. Hell Ifrit Origin: Hell. Appears in Episode 15. Powers include spreading and manipulating flames, incinerating projectiles, launching fireballs, able to increase it’s size, can shoot a blast of flames, can turn into a fireball when retreating, and sending flaming needles for messages. Goblins Origin: Mithril City. Appear in Episode 16. Powers include daggers and commanding a group of Goblin Bugs. Goblin Bugs Origin: Mithril City. Appear in Episode 16 and 34. Powers include burrowing, having amorphous bodies, speed, and high jumping. Pirate Shark Ship Origin: Hoerz Valley. Appears in Episode 19. Powers include swimming through clouds of mist, cannons on top, small air fighters from underneath with cannons on the wings, biting, and can launch magically-made nets from the cannons. Skeletal Whale Ship Origin: Hoerz Valley. Appears in Episode 20. Power include flight and dropping anchors from underneath. Undead Knights Origin: Hoerz Valley. Appear in Episode 20. Only known power are electrical swords. Winged Skeletal Beasts Origin: Hoerz Valley. Appear in Episode 20. Only known power is flight. Death God of the Sea Origin: Donovan Sea. Appears in Episode 23. Powers include swimming, summoning a red mist, duplication, and summoning a sword that can shoot black lightning. Gate Monster Dragon Origin: Temple of Time. Appears in Episode 25. Powers include a clubbing tail, fire breath, and sharp claws. Cave Scorpions Origin: Asir. Appear in Episode 34. Powers include burrowing and pincher claws. Cave Flowers Origin: Asir. Appear in Episode 34. Powers include flowers that shoot a choking mist, tentacle vines, and jaws. Cave Monster Origin: Asir. Appears in Episode 34. Only known power is a pair of sharp claws. Magma Monster Origin: Asir. Appears in Episode 34. Powers include heat resistance, mouth lava rocks, four clawed tentacles, fire breath, and a body made out of magma. Green Devil Statue Origin: Nadja Temple. Appears in Episode 35. Powers include a long sword, a scepter that can shoot flames, bodies made out of rock, and can launch a big fireball with both the sword and scepter. Red Devil Statue Origin: Nadja Temple. Appears in Episode 35. Powers include a trident that can shoot flames, a flammable chakram, fire breath, and a body made out of rock. White Dragon Origin: Mechanized Country Eldogia. Appears in Episode 39, 41, 42, 51, and 52. A guardian deity of Eldogia. Powers include flight, a whipping tail, and fire breath. From Adeu’s Legend Ryu Units In the ova version, the Ryus are kept inside of Spirit Stones embedded within weapons and are able to fly without the need to class change. Ryu Knight Powers include flight and a sword and shield.(Note: The name Zephyr was never mentioned in the OVA). *Ryu Paladin Appears in Episode 13. Powers include a sword and shield and supersonic flight. In Adeu’s Legend II, Ryu Paladinan’s powers include an energy blast from the sword and regeneration. Ryu Priest Baurus Powers include flight, can grant speed to other Ryus, a mace, a shield, and magically cleanse dark magic, can form a protective barrier, a forehead orb that can levitate objects, and can summon an energy blade from the mace. *Ryu High Priest Baurus Appears in Episode 13. Only known power is supersonic flight. Ryu Ninja Bakuretsumaru Powers include agility, kunais launched from the palms, a shuriken formed from the Kunais, extendable arms, a katana, can vanish and reappear, and smoke bombs. *Ryu Ninja Master Bakuretsumaru Appears in Episode 13. Only known power is supersonic flight. Ryu Mage Magidora Powers include a staff that can shoot elemental attacks and a crystal orb that can levitate objects and grant Ryus special abilities such as flight and swimming. In Adeu’s Legend II, Magidora’s powers include flight and can create a barrier called Barrier Ward. *Ryu Wizard Magidora Appears in Episode 13. Only known power is supersonic flight. Ryu Mermaid Pilot: Kirio. First appears in Episode 6. Powers include a spear, swimming, and can spin around fast enough to cancel whirlpools. Ryu Bishop First appears in Episode 8. Powers include playing recorded memories, flight, and a sword and shield. Ryu Fighter Kasark Pilot: Izumi(Formerly). First appears in Episode 11. Powers include four arms, supersonic flight, and channeling energy to it’s Ryu Pilot. Solids Solids in the OVA version are mechas that were an attempt to copy off designs of Ryus. Knight Solid Pilots: Rouki and two unnamed Knights. Appear in Episode 1. Powers include a lance and a shield. Suwon Solid Pilot: Lord Suwon. Appears in Episode 1. Powers include flight and a sword. Axe Solid Pilot: Unnamed Tournament Contests. Appears in Episode 2. Powers include an axe and a shield. Servant Solids Pilots: Unnamed Bandits. Appear in Episode 3. Powers a staff, a sword, and an axe. Club Solids Pilots: Unmanned. Appear in Episode 4. Powers include burrowing and spiked clubs made out of stone. Dooms Doom Sorcerer Blue Gaunt Pilot: Ikuzeus Material: Magic Metal Energy: Mist Rune Height: 536 Weight: 3100 Maximum Output: 198000 Maximum Speed: 67600 Maximum Magic: 27654 Maximum Defense: 11001 First appears in Episode 2. Powers include a scythe, can fire black bolts from the chest eyes, flight, hand energy orbs, agility, swimming, binding rope, and self-healing. Doom Knight Galdus Pilot: Hyunt Material: Magic Metal Energy: Mist Rune Height: 512 Weight: 2777 Maximum Output: 152200 Maximum Speed: 67600 Maximum Magic: 19533 Maximum Defense: 9088 First appears in Episode 2. Powers include flight, a long sword, can summon a group of Servant Solids, swimming, and self-healing. Doom Valkyrie Dark Rose Pilot: Malto Material: Magic Metal Energy: Mist Rune Height: 482(excluding wings) Weight: 1190 Maximum Output: 133200 Maximum Speed: 71000 Maximum Magic: 25230 Maximum Defense: 7747 First appears in Episode 5. Powers include a sword and shield, can deflect magical attacks, flight, swimming, and an energy blast from the sword. Dark Doom Pilot: Giltz. First appears in Episode 6. Powers include palm energy orbs that form into tornados, swimming, can form a sword and shield, can shoot lightning bolts from the sword, can create multiple whirlpools, can draw forth mist energy to launch a destructive energy orb from the sword, can shoot a energy orb from the chest eye that can stun opponents, and can launch an energy slash from the sword. Uongadis Appears in Episodes 1 and 10. Powers include flight, mouth beam from the chest, flight, wielding swords, green energy projectiles from the mouth, wall crawling,can take possession over humans, and can merge with a human once his body is destroyed. *King Uongadis Appears in Episodes 12 and 13. Is the result of the Dark Doom, piloted by Giltz merged with Uongadis, requiring the power of the Pearl. Powers include giants wings, flight, reviving dead servants, a jaw from the back that can fire an energy beam, and a sword. Other Monsters Demons Appear in Episode 5. Powers include riding on bigger demons that can jump high, agility, and spears. Uongadis’ Servants Appear in Episode 13. Possess no known powers. From Adeu’s Legend II Exclusive Ryu Units Servant Ryus Pilots: Unmanned. Appear in Episodes 1, 2, and 3. They are controlled by the Empress of Silence, Sophie, who has take the souls of the Ryus and their users. Powers include swords, flight, axes, spears, and daggers. Ryuasashin Pilot: Kazemaru. Appears in Episode 2, Powers include a double-bladed sword that can be thrown like a boomerang, agility, flight, can teleport, and can lash out energy whips called Thunder Whips. Solids Windoom Solids Pilots: Windoom Republic Knights. Appear in Episode 1. Only known power are lances. Dial of Destruction Appears in Episodes 1, 2, and 3. Powers include corrupting humans, absorbing powers of destruction, flight, can merge with Ron and Dyuma’s Dooms, can summon several different mouths that can fire beams, giant claws, and can pull smaller enemies into it’s other mouths. Dooms Ron’s Doom Pilot: Ron. Appears in Episodes 1, 2, and 3. Powers include flight, a sword, a stinger tail, a palm energy orb, and can create a portal to summon a monstrous head called Sword of Destruction. Dyuma’s Doom Pilot: Lord Dyuma. Appears in Episodes 1 and 3. Powers include a destructive beams from the face, and can unleash a hail of energy blasts from the wings. Others Hurricane Appears in Episode 2. Powers include speed and carrying explosives.